Atlanteans (DC Animated Film Universe)
Atlanteans are a race of humans who were saved by their king's magic trident when Atlantis sank into the ocean. The magic irreversibly turned them into creatures of the sea. Physically, they could survive underwater and displayed above average physical attributes compared to normal humans. Gills appeared on the back of their neck, as well. As time went on, tradition dictated they keep themselves hidden away from the surface world. Some even developing feelings of superiority over the surfacers, even hatred. Soldiers were trained to use their element to their advantage in unarmed combat such as avoiding the opponent's gaze or keeping to the shadows. They could generate enough force to knock even a quarter ton of metal to the ground underwater and were skilled in 360 degree combat with moves such as a barrel roll. Soldiers are armed with sickles or wrist mounted energy blasters. In the modern times, Queen Atlanna came to believe Atlanteans craved a new perspective to lead them into the next century and er son would be that beacon. History ''Justice League: Throne of Atlantis Four squadrons of Atlantean soldiers were sent by Prince Orm to attack the S.S. California under the false pretense of protecting the location of Atlantis. With just their bare hands, they breached the submarine and killed the entire crew. The submarine's missiles were stolen and given to Orm's adviser Black Manta. Cyborg entered the submarine and was attacked by three Atlanteans. Luckily, he exploited their sensitivity to sound and managed to neutralize them with his energy cannon. A team of soldiers known as Drift One helped load the stolen missiles onto Black Manta's transport and were dispatched to Mercy Reef to assassinate Dr. Stephen Shin, a biologist out to prove the existence of Atlantis, and Arthur Curry, a half-Atlantean and first son of Queen Atlanna. Mera, the queen's bodyguard, intervened and killed the Drift One team with hard water constructs. At the same time, Black Manta disguised his vessel as the S.S. California and attacked Atlanteans harvesting kelp on the outskirts of the royal city. Queen Atlanna refused to declare war and instead decreed she would personally broker peace treaty with the Justice League. This was considered hearsay among the elite. Orm murdered his mother in secret and took the throne. He passed along a cover story that a surfacer assassinated Atlanna so that he could mobilize an army to invade and cleanse the surface world. The Atlantean army made short work of the U.S. Army but the Justice League, Mera, and Arthur Curry intervened. Once Cyborg played back footage of Orm admitting to killing Atlanna, the soldiers realized they were betrayed. Curry made a plea for peace. One by one, each soldier removed their helmet and kneeled down. The people of Atlantis welcomed Arthur Curry as their new king. Powers and Abilities *Atlantean Physiology *Armed Combat *Invulnerability *Unarmed Combat Notable Atlanteans *The King of Atlantis - Former king; deceased. *Queen Atlanna - Queen; deceased. *Mera - Future queen. *Aquaman - King. *Prince Orm - Former prince. Allies *Superman - Enemy turned ally. *Wonder Woman - Enemy turned ally. *Batman - Enemy turned ally. *The Flash - Enemy turned ally. *Green Lantern - Enemy turned ally. *Cyborg - Enemy turned ally. *Shazam - Enemy turned ally. Enemies *Black Manta - Ally turned enemy. Trivia ''To be added Gallery ''Justice League: Throne of Atlantis'' Atlantens JLTOA 3.png Atlantens JLTOA 1.png Atlantens JLTOA 2.png Atlantens JLTOA.png Category:Aquaman Characters Category:DC Animated Film Universe Species Category:Justice League: Throne of Atlantis Species Category:Atlanteans